


“Don’t you ever do that again.”

by PentoPaper23



Series: Malec Drabbles [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23





	“Don’t you ever do that again.”

It had been one of the rare petrol’s that Magnus had join in on. It had started off just like every other one. Hours of walking around and finding nothing, Jace talking about himself, Alec stealing a kiss when he thought no one was watching. That is until they came around a corner and were ambushed by a group of demons.

Magnus had been battling with two of them when he heard his name being yelled.

“Magnus!” he heard Jace yell and he had spun around just in time to see Alec take a claw to the stomach that was meant for him. The events that unfolded after this were a little fuzzy. He remembers Alec and Jace’s actions being mirrored by each other. Both falling to the ground screaming in pain and grabbing their stomachs. Jace’s being a reflection of Alec’s bleeding and venom filled wound.

“Dam it Alec!” Magnus had yelled, pulling his scarf off and pressing it against his boyfriend stomach, “Why did you do that?” He yelled is fingertips flickering with blue magic. 

“I…I didn’t…” Alec coughs, blood running down his chin, “want you to get hurt”

“and look where that has gotten you. God Alec” Magnus sighed. 

Magnus had then felt an unsteady hand on his should, Jace had regained his feet after feeling the sharp pain of Alec’s wound.

“Is he going to be okay?” He asked Magnus. Magnus nodded.

“I need to get him back to the loft. I can have a better look there” He said pulling Alec’s now shaking body towards him. “I’ll need to you help me get him up” he said looking up at Jace. Jace nodded.

Alec let out a scream as Jace placed him on the bed, “Shh…shhh, Alec look me.” Jace begged.

“Jace make it stop!” Alec screamed, pushing his head into Jace’s stomach. 

“Lay him down Jace” Magnus ordered, coming back into the room with his arms fill of bottles and bowls. 

Over the next few hours Magnus worked nonstop in order of ridding Alec of the venom in his system and to heal the large wound that was dipping blood off the bed and onto their bedroom carpet. Once he was done he sent Jace back to the institute with the news that Alec would live and he crashed down into the chair by the bed, his head falling into his hands. With one final look at his love, Magnus made his way to the bathroom. 

Magnus placed his shaking blood covered hands under the running water, and angrily begin scrubbing them. His boyfriend was an idiot, an idiot that was now laying unconscious in their bed on bloody sheets with a freshly healed wound on his stomach. HE looked up into the mirror, his eyes where red and swollen and he had bit of Alec’s blood along his forehead and cheek. He must have zoned out for a few moments because the next thing he knew Alec was calling out to him. He turned around to find his love leaning against the bathroom door. 

“What are you doing?” Magnus yelled, grabbing his boyfriend by the arm and leading him back to the bed. 

“Magnus I’m fine.” Alec complained as Magnus forcefully tucked him. 

“Don’t you ever do that again! Do you hear me! I am 400 years old, I can look after myself! I don’t need you to be my white night!” Magnus yelled, patting the pillows behind Alec to make him sit up. 

“Magnus…” Alec started. but was cut off my Magnus huffing and slamming the bedroom door shut as he left.


End file.
